Clash of the Genderbends!
by Dragon Sin Of Wrath
Summary: What is going on? An alternate universe where girls are boys ad boys are girls... what happens when the real Fairytail hears about this? NaLu GaLe JerZa maybe others. Emmett Erza Luke Lucy Will Wendy Juliet Romeo, etc etc... Maybe a little bit of fluff between certain pairings ;)
1. Meet the team

I heard his boots tramp across the floor of the guild towards me. I always loved hearing that sound. His keys clanked against one another as he approached. The scent of vanilla wafted towards me. I wonder how he smelled like that all the time. Was it his natural scent? Or was it just something else... Wait, why am I thinking about that? I blushed slightly.

"Hey, Natsu. We going on a job today?" He asked. I looked up, his armed were crossed across his chest while he wore a grin. Luckily he didn't seem to notice my red cheeks. As usual, He wore a white and blue shirt with a pair of blue cargo pants, and his blue bandana was tied around his forehead. Blonde hair hung down to his shoulders, and his brown eyes shone with excitement. He ordered a vanilla milkshake from Mirajane and took a seat beside me. I brushed my messy pink hair out of my eyes and smiled back, tightening my scarf.

"You betcha! No slacking off, right Happy?" I asked my blue companion. He looked up from his fish and nodded excitedly.

"Aye sir!" He chirped happily, jumping up and landing on my shoulder. I grinned at Luke happily.

"That answer your question?" I laughed. He chuckled and sat down, taking a sip of his shake.

"I suppose so. What're we up for today? An overnight? Or just a day trip? I have rent due in a week, so it'll have to pay well. And don't overdo it again." He sighed. But hey, that last job was an...accident. Yeah, accident. I was aiming for ice prick. But of course Gray had to move. What an asshole! And she always takes her shirt off. Ugh. What a perv.

"But what's the fun if you can't burn everything into ash?" I grinned, slugging his arm. "Come on, Happy! Let's pick one from the board!" I jumped down from my stool and ran over to the request board was. Nab was there as always, and gave me a glance as I looked over what was there.

"Going out to work again?" He smiled.

"mmmyep." I humed, looking them over. There were a ton of requests, but I mostly just looked if they involved beating people up. Igneel always taught me that everything can be solved with violence... at least I THINK that's what he said, I wasn't really listening at the time. I was too busy trying to learn magic! Cut me some slack!

"Pick one yet?" Luke asked, leaning over my shoulder and resting his elbow on my head. It always bugged me how he was taller than me. I was stronger than he was! I should be taller! I crossed my arms and pouted.

"No. Not yet. Hey do me a favor?"

"Mmh?"

"Stop being taller than me!" I grumbled. He looked at me strangely, then pressed his palm to his face.

"Just pick a job, Natsu." He sighed. What did I do? It was a reasonable question, wasn't it? If I was taller, I'd shrink if he asked me to!... okay, maybe I wouldn't. I'd enjoy being tall too much. I shrugged and grinned at his exasperation.

"How about this one?" Happy asked, handing me a sheet of paper as he floated beside me on his white wings. "We have to recover a lost bracelet from some bandits, and it pays 80,000 jewls." He said brightly.

"That puts me over my rent... As long as there's no more property damage. Should I go grab Gray and Emmett? Maybe Will should come too?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I made a face.

"Do we have to bring Gray?"

"She's a part of the team, Natsu. Even if you don't like her. Just because she has a bigger bust than you doesn't mean that you always have to get into shouting matches." He rolled his eyes and I crossed my arms over my chest self consciously.

"So what if she does? That's not why we fight! I get into arguments with her because she's a stupid ice princess!" I argued. "Shut up and don't look at my chest!" I snapped. He turned away, slightly red.

"Oops... Sorry. I'll just go gather the team... We'll meet you at the train station in half an hour, okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"You can find Ice queen and Emmett. I think I know where Will is." I turned and began running out to find my blue haired friend as Luke took off in the other direction.

…...

I headed straight for the docks. I knew where Will liked to spend his time.

"See? This flame I can make stick to things. Then people run around with the flame burning, unable to put it out." Juliet explained as I approached, demonstrating her fire magic. I walked up behind her and plucked the black flames out of her hand, munching away at it.

"ooh! That one's like black licorice!" I grinned, sharp canines flashing as I licked my lips.

"Natsu Ni-chan." Juliet grinned excitedly **(( like how Romeo calles Natsu 'Natsu nii'))** "How are you?"

"Not bad, shorty, but I actually came here to get Will." I glanced at my friend who smiled at me. He ruffled his short blue hair with one hand.

"Uh, sure. Can we continue this later, Juliet? And I can tell you more about sky magic..." He said, blushing slightly. Juliet modded and the two said goodbye, Carla flying along beside us. She never left the two alone, claiming that a young gentleman should always have a chaperone when talking to a lady. "So what's our job this time, Natsu-chan?"

"Some bandits and stuff blah blah blah. I didn't read the whole thing." I rolled my eyes. "Just ask Luke when we get to the station." I shrugged. Will smiled at me.

"Cool. Are we spending the night? Or coming straight home?"

"Play it by ear I guess. If it gets too late we'll grab a room. No biggie." I grinned. Happy flew over to Will's white exceed.

"Carla, I'll protect you from the bandits!" He chirped happily, offering her a fish. Carla scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Get that slimy thing away from me!" She exclaimed, flying into Will's arms in a huff. Happy flew back beside me dejectedly.

"Keep trying, buddy. You'll get her someday." I assured him. Carla was just trying to play hard to get. I was like...75% sure of it. I tied my long hair up into a ponytail to keep it out of the way. I stretched my arms behind my head contently, basking in the heat of the summer sun on my skin. "Isn't it a beautiful day to beat people senseless?" I sighed happily, the heat giving me energy. I wonder... If Happy flew me to the sun, could I eat it?

"Natsu-chan remember, we're going to stop the bandits, not destroy the town." Will said softly.

"Oh relax, Will. Honestly, Do you guys have no faith in me at all? I won't destroy...everything." I said the last part too quietly to be heard, a mischievous grin on my face as I turned away from him.

 **Okay! Here we go! This is the first time I've even considered doing a genderbent fic... Geez it's hard trying to keep their personalities but at the same time incorporating the other gender... There'll be a plot twist coming up soon! :3**


	2. Chugga chugga- I'm gonna be sick

Luke sighed heavily, petting my head in his lap as I lay there... dying.

"I hate the train." I groaned, clutching my stomach. Gray raised an eyebrow at me.

"Geez, you're pathetic. How are you even still alive?"

"Shut up!"

"You gonna make me? You can't even get up!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"The two of you knock it off!" Emmett glared at us threateningly and I shrunk away, as did the ice princess

"Sorry, Em... We'll be quiet now..." I squeaked. Luke rolled his eyes, staring out the window. I could feel the train rattling and shaking and bumping. Was this thing INVENTED to be a torture device? Probably. I bet trains were invented to stop dragonslayers if there was ever a war! Yeah! I bet that's why all transportation was invented! "You'll never take me alive, machine makers!" I cried, earning some strange looks from my friends... And Gray.

"Natsu what are you on about NOW?" Luke sighed, rolling his eyes again.

"…..Nothing." I mumbled. "Can't will use his-" I gulped as bile rose in my throat, letting out another groan before continuing. " Can't Will use his Troia spell on me?!"

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that! I'm sorry, Natsu-san!" He apologized, holding his hands over me and murmuring a spell. The magic circle appeared over me and I felt my queasiness vanish.

"Woohoo! Take that, train! Thought you could make me sick but oooooohhhhhh no!" I danced around for a while until Luke pulled me down by my scarf. "Hey!"

"Can't you sit still for even five minutes? Some people just want to have a peaceful train ride. Is that so much to ask?!"

"…... Is that a trick question?"

"UGH!" He stood up in a huff. "I'm going to the bathroom." He grumbled, stomping out. I stuck my tongue out at him. He needed to loosen up. Such a stick in the mud, honestly. I bet he was just mad because I snuck into his apartment last night again. He buys the good cereal, alright?! Like cocoa puffs!Then he always kicks us out at three in the morning and wakes up half the block...Jeez what a jerk. Doesn't he realize that some people are trying to sleep at three AM? Not me obviously, because Happy and I are up eating cocoa puffs, but you get my point, right?

Suddenly the train jostled and jerked, throwing us all up into the air. Will hit his head off the window, I crashed into Gray, Emmett stood and grabbed a hand hold.

"Woah! What's going on?" I asked in a daze.

"Get off me, pyro!" I felt a knee slam into my gut and shove me off as Gray kicked me. I jumped up a few feet away.

"Hey ice prick, lay off!"

"Sit down, both of you!" Emmett snapped. It was like magic how quickly everyone in the carriage gor back into their seat as the train screeched to a halt.

"What's going on, Emmett?" Will asked nervously, his eyes flicking around.

"I don't know. But we should wait for the conductor for now."

"Wait, what about Luke!" I demanded, jumping up. I clenched my fists, flames roaring around them. He seemed to consider for a moment.

"I'm sure that he's fine. He has his keys, right?" Gray asked, cocking her head.

"Well yeah but-"

"He'll be fine. Just stay put for now. Do you really think he's want you running to his 'rescue' again?"

"Hey, that girl had a gun last time!"

"It was a nerf gun?!"

"So?! It still counts as a firearm!" I protested, raising my hands in defense. I was only trying to help Jeez, that girl was way too flirty to actually be interested! Of course... Luke is good looking and gets a lot of... offers. But still! I could swear that she was going to shoot him! With... ya'know... a nerf gun. Don't judge me! "Screw this! I ain't waiting!" I ran out the door before anyone could stop me, running through the train. It was odd, dark even in the middle of the day. I knew it. Magic. I ran from carriage to carriage of the train, following Luke's scent. People seemed to be doing what Erza had suggested and waited in the nearest compartment for some assistance. Eh, waiting it for losers. I used my fire to light the way, tripping a few times, but hey, at least I stayed on my feet.

"Luke?... Luke?!" I whispered as his scent got really strong. "Where are you? Come on, buddy." I whistled like I was calling for a dog.

"I don't think he'll answer to that, Natsu." Happy whispered. " You know how he gets."

"True... but if we make him mad, won't that make him come out?"

"Oh! That's a good plan! Here, Luke! Here boy!"

"Come on ,Luke! *whistle whistle* Come here, boy!... Think it's working?"

"Aye."

"Would you two morons keep it down?!" A familiar voice hissed as it aproached.

"I told you it's work."

"You're right, good going, buddy."

"Aye!"

"Shhh!" They're coming this way you idiots!" He smacked us both in the side of the head and pulled us into a compartment as footsteps got louder.

"You're sure that this was the right train?"

"I'm certain of it. Lord Galvana said that this train would be carrying the hourglass. If we are to complete the spell in time, we'll need it. Come on, check the next car." The voices moved on and faded. Luke finally took his hand off my mouth.

"What the hell?! I totally could have taken them!" I yelled angrily, turning to run after them. Luke smacked me in the head again and began dragging me away by my scarf.

"If you had attacked them, we wouldn't know why they're here. They're obviously thieves, and I think I recognize the name Galvana. I'll have to check with Emmett but... They might be dark wizards. and Dark wizards looking for stuff to complete a spell is...?" He looked at me expectantly

"…... Bad?"

"Very good, Natsu! So you aren't totally hopeless." He sighed, dragging me back into the car. I tossed my hair in a huff.

"I still coulda give them a good smack."

"That wouldn't have accomplished anything and you know it!" He snapped, glaring at me. He pulled out one of his silver keys and slashed it through the air. "Open, gate of the hunter!: Orion!" A puff of blu smoke revealed a guy in his 20's, dressed in full camo with 5 o'clock shadow... even though it was like noon.

"You called, master?"

"I did. There are several wizards of this train looking for an hourglass. I assume that there is something special about it, so I ask that you find this thing and bring it here."

"As you wish, master." The spirit seemed to melt into thin air and disappear.

"What is going on here?!" Carla demanded, staring at Luke and I.

"Why don't you all sit down. This isn't just a maintenance stop or something. There are wizards on this train. Dark wizards." Luke began to fill in the details while I fidgeted. too much standing still! Not enough action!

"I see." Emmet said when we were finished. "Well you're right, Luke. The dark guild Leviathan Eye has a leader named Galvana. If I remember correctly, they almost succeeded in executing the chairman of the council several years ago..."

"And now they're here. But what do they want with some stupid hourglass?" Gray wondered out loud. Couldn't she keep her stupid thoughts to herself?

"I'm guessing that the hourglass that they're after is actually a magical object known as 'sandman'." Emmett said thoughtfully, ruffling his hair. "I don't know much about it, but from what I've heard, it isn't good. Remember lullaby?" We all nodded. "Well, this too is death magic from the book of Zeref. When the sand from the hourglass is inhaled, ingested, or in the eyes or mouth, that's it. You fall asleep forever. It's not as mass scaled as Lullaby, but if you threw the sand into the wind, the dust would carry for miles! Who knows how many it would kill by the time it settles?"

"That's a good question. and Since you all know so much about the sandman, you all have to die." The goon who had spoken lounged in the doorway, at least ten of his ugly buddies beside him.

 **HELLO! I'm really tired and have an exam tomorrow, so if the chapter sucks I'm really sorry! Please review, I love to hear what you have to say.**


	3. Oberon

Emmet summoned a sword, glaring at the members of the dark guild in the doorway. "What could you possibly gain from unpredictable death magic such as Sandman? It makes no sense."

"Well would you look at that? A couple of guild rats want to play!" He laughed, I clenched my teeth, leaping towards him.

"Guild rats?! Why you!" My fist blazed as I leaped forwards. One of the wizards held out a hand, a strange magic circle that I'd never seen before glowing.

"Reflect." She said cooly. My fist froze in mid air, then turned and plowed into my face, sending me back into the car and whacking my head off the window.

"Natsu-chan!" Will exclaimed, stooping to help me up I rubbed my face as I stood.

"Man... I really pack a punch..." I grumbled. "But it'll take more than a little mirror to stop me!" The woman studied me. She had long violet hair, sharp blue eyes and was on the tall side. Two katanas hung from her waist but she made no move to grab them.

"You boys go find the sandman. I can handle this." She said.

"Yes mistress!" They chanted obediently before dispersing. I glared after the one who called us guild rats.

"Hey wait! I'm not done with you yet!" I yelled, beginning to run after. I saw an object whip towards my head and lifted my arm to block. I caught Gray's boot just before it hit me.

"Gray?! What the Hell?!" I yelled angrily. She looked just as surprised as I felt.

"I don't know! I'm not... My body's moving on its own!" She exclaimed, glaring at our enemy. Around her arms were glowing threads.

"Gray... You're like a puppet..." Luke said in bewilderment.

"I realize that! Shut up and get her already!" Her leg fell and she attacked again, throwing a punch at my head. I ducked out of the way as Emmett charged.

"Let her go!" He swung his sword at the mystery woman. She held up her hand.

"Reflect." She said confidently. But Emmett's sword passed straight through, slashing across her hip. She screamed in pain and Gray dropped to the floor, the golden threads disintegrating. our redheaded fried turned to face us.

"All of you, follow them! I'll handle this!"

"But Emmett-san!" Will protested.

"I said GO! Find Sandman before they do!" He thundered. The clear bell-like sound of metal on metal rang out as he turned just in time to catch the woman's sword on his. Blood dripped from where his sword had met.

"Come on guys! Emmett's got this!" I said, dragging Luke and Will with me. Gray followed as we ran back through the train.

 **Emmett's POV**

I Clenched my teeth as sparks flew. She was stronger than she looked. I wasn't sure if that weird marionette magic that she had used on Gray would affect me or not, so I had to keep my guard up. I leaped back.

"Requip: Purgatory armor!" I felt the rush of energy as the black spiked armor covered me. I pulled a wide serrated sword from midair, leveling it with her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Guild wizards, a redheaded knight, the ability to magically change your armor... Why if I'm not mistaken then I'm fighting Oberon, King of the fairies! Pride of Fairytail! Your reputation must be somewhat exaggerated if this is the best that you can muster." She said, chuckling softly to herself.

"I wouldn't underestimate Fairytail wizards were I you." I said coldly. "You are threatening the lives of countless people by using that hourglass. And when lives hang in the balance, we will always prevail no matter how strong our enemy may be!" I lunged, seeing an opening near her abdomen. I growled when she caught my sword on the flat of her blades, crossing them in an X to block my strike. "What is the purpose of your ridiculous mission?!"

"I am afraid that I cannot divulge that. It's classified information shared by Galvana with only a select few! I would never betray her trust like that!" She shoved me away with a forceful shove and whipped her blade in a deadly arc, slicing across the side of my neck leaving a deep gash. She cocked her head slightly, listening.

"You found it?... good... And the fairies?... Excellent. Let me just finish up here. Oberon and I aren't done playing quite yet." Golden threads surged around me, binding my arms and legs together. My armor cracked and shattered away, causing me to cry out as a large amount of my magic vanished with its loss. The ropes dug into my skin where my tee shirt and pants underneath didn't cover. The thin wires were like razors biting into my flesh. No matter how hard I tried, or how much magic I poured into it, I couldn't requip.

"Who are you?" I growled, glaring daggers. She giggled softly.

"You may call me Orchid. I fight with the furiosity and ruthlessness of a Leviathan." She leaned down and tucked a white flower behind my ear, an orchid. I kicked at her even though it made the wires cut into me again. "Ah ah ah. Don't be difficult. It will only make this worse for you.

"I've killed leviathans before. You will be no different." I swore. "You will fall beneath my sword to repent your crimes. No one will die by the sandman while I still have breath in my lungs!"

"That can be handled." She reached into her bodice and pulled out a small red object. No bigger than an apple it pulsed with a faint light. I could feel from where I lay that it was producing both heat and magical energy. A bomb. "Because there won't be breath in your lungs for much longer."

"There are children on board! Innocent people!" I exclaimed, struggling harder now as the cuts deepened and my blood began leaking onto the floor. I didn't care. I needed to warn the others! Get everyone to evacuate! If I could just contact Natsu then He could eat the explosion before any damage was done!

"We don't care. All who stand in our way will fall for the sake of Galvana." She smiled, setting the device on the floor. "Goodbye, Oberon. I hope that you rot in Hell." She set it to a thirty second countdown before leaping out the window. I struggled against the rope with everything I had. 25 seconds...20 seconds...15 seconds...

"NATSU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, only praying that she was okay. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..

There was a split second as the timer flashed zero before my heart sank and the train groaned as an explosion began ripping it apart from the inside.

 **Hey my peeps. So sorry for the delay, but I've been having writers block. Anyway, here's a new chapter, please review! I always love to hear your thoughts!**


	4. Stand

**Luke's POV**

The explosion rocked the train. Windows shattered, people were screaming as the fire caught and spread. With a loud groan, the world tilted as the car was derailed. We began spinning over and over again as it rolled and tumbled down the hill that we had stopped on. I cried out in pain as I crashed into tables, benches, and tore my clothes and skin on broken glass. The heat from the fire burned my skin in several places, and eventually, I cracked my head off the floor, blacking out.

When I came to, Natsu was knelt over me, straddling my chest and slapping my cheeks gently. "Luke! Luke wake up! We've got work to do! Get up!" She sounded kind of worried, but her words didn't really make sense to me. Get up? Why? We were on a grassy hilltop with a gentle breeze. There was smoke curling up from something I couldn't see... Probably a fire that we'd started. Maybe I dozed off...

Don't hit him Natsu! He may have a concussion!" Gray exclaimed, shoving the rosette off me. Concussion? Why would I have a concussion? We were just on the train weren't we?

"Luke-san. Can you hear me?" My head was pulled into someone's lap. I looked up to see Will looking back down at me worriedly. "Luke can you talk? Blink twice for no."

"What's... Where are..." I couldn't seem to form full sentences, my words coming out slurred and thick. My tongue felt swollen and fuzzy. They all seemed to sigh with relief that I could speak. "Wha happen?" I mumbled, trying to sit up. There was a bandage wrapped around my head, along with several cuts and bruises. I felt like I'd been thrown around in a bag of sledgehammers.

"The train exploded. You hit your head pretty bad." Will said gently. I managed to pull myself into a sitting position and looked at them. Gray was in her underwear, a long white bandage wrapped around her waist and stomach. Her eye was also patched up. Natsu's injuries were minor, couple of scratches on her arms and face. When I turned to get a good look at Will, he was a mess. sliced up with blood dripping down his cheeks. His hair was a rats nest, singed at the edges. I noticed that he refrained from using his left wrist for anything, the joint was puffy and looked to be either sprained or broken.

"Oh my gods... What..." My speech was coming back little by little. "Where... Emmett? Where's Emmett?" They all shook their heads, looking solemn.

"We don't know. Happy and Carla are looking for him now. We can only hope that he used his flame emperor armor since from what we can tell of the wreckage, he was in the center of the blast." Gray said, sitting and crossing her legs. She laced her fingers worriedly. Natsu paced, gnashing her teeth.

"I don't see why we don't go looking ourselves! If Emmet's hurt then we have to look for him!" She exclaimed. "And who knows? Maybe there are some of those Leviathan Eye punks to pulverize!" She said, punching her flat hand with her fist in a burst of flame. Gray scowled at her.

"Because, dumbass! Look at us! If we ran into the one that we were fighting earlier then we're screwed! Luke's funny in the head-"

"Hey!" I demanded. She continued without listening.

"Will's in no fighting condition, using up all his magic making an air shield to protect us, Emmett's missing in action, I'm half blind with a broken rib or two, you hurt your ankle even though you're in denial."

"It only hurts when I move!" She protested. Gray looked down, stony faced.

"Look. I want revenge as badly as you do but if we rush in now then we'll only get more hurt or worse. The cats will find Emmett. I'm sure of it. For now we wait." I stared for a moment. Given how much she and Natsu fought over useless things, I would sometimes forget just how smart and serious Gray was. I could see the gears turning in Natsu's head before finally she sat back down.

"Fine. But if Happy isn't back in the next hour I'm going in with or without you guys. Emmett could be hurt."

"Agreed." I said quietly, touching my temple tenderly. "Will, can you heal us when your magic recharges?"

"I should be able to. But it'll take a couple of hours before I can do all of us. Especially depending on the severity of Emmett-san's injuries." He said, calculating on his fingers. I looked down at the ruined train, something catching my attention. The silence. No sound came where there should have been the panicked murmur of human voices. I looked around. There was no one in sight.

"… Gray... Exactly how many people made it off that train?" I asked quietly, my voice hardly a whisper. Gray's jaw tightened as though she were trying not to cry.

"Well... Including you, me, Natsu, and Will... Four."

…...

 **Emmett's POV**

I coughed once, barely able to see. smoke curled around me as I pushed myself up onto my elbows. My armor clinking quietly as I did. My purgatory armor had been ruined by that weird string that my opponent had used, but in the split second that the blast took vapourizing the magic thread, I had just enough time to requip into my casual armor. The metal hadn't blocked the magical attack, but it had protected my skin from the more major injuries that I would have sustained without it. I could hear a high voice calling me. Then joined by another. The voices came from above me.

"Emmett! Emmeeeeeeett!" I could see small shapes high above. One blue and one white.

"Down here!" I called, then began choking on ash as the exceeds dove towards me. They hovered a few feet in front of e with relief evident on their faces.

"Oh thank goodness! We weren't sure if you'd gotten off!" Charla exclaimed.

"What happened?!" Happy asked, hooking his paws under my arm. Charla did the same on the other side as they lifted me from the rubble and above the wreck. My eyes widened and my breath caught. There were half melted bodies strewn across the ripped seats and tables. Blank empty eyes were already being pecked at by crows. A child's toy was blackened and burned in the aisle, Some had been impaled by debris, and some... only red splatter marks extending from where the train had fallen. The smell of smoke and burned decaying flesh assaulted my nose. I could hear the caws of carrying birds and other scavengers drawn by the massacre before me. Horror. I felt true and utter horror the likes of which I'd never felt before in that moment. In that moment... Everything... Stopped.

I began to hyperventilate as the cats set me on the hillside next to my comrades. I bent over immediately, hands on my knees and vomited. It was too much. I had seen the dead before. I had been to funerals. But this... This was just... Inhuman. How could someone knowingly do this to all those people?! I continued to empty my stomach until I could only wretch painfully, falling to my hands and knees shaking. It was obvious by the looks of the others that they had not seem the accident as I had. They hadn't gotten the full and crushing impact of exactly what had been done.

"Oh gods Emmett... What happened to you?!" Luke exclaimed, looking at me with wide panicked eyes. Looking into those eyes was what brought me back from the edge of what could only have been a full on mental breakdown. All the fear, all the distress, the desperation in those wide brown eyes made me think. I was the leader. My comrades looked to me as a sign of strength when things looked hopeless. If I went off the deep end now then who knows what could happen? They needed me to me strong. I closed my eyes and thought.

 _In ten seconds, you will be okay. You have ten seconds to grieve. Ten seconds to cry._

 _Okay._

Ten.

 _I can't do this can I? Can I honestly turn my back on all these people and look okay?_

Nine.

 _I have to do it for my friends but what if-_

Eight.

 _No. Don't think about the what if's. They'll only make it worse._

Seven.

 _Get your revenge for all these people. That's how you can help them. Defeat Leviathan Eye._

Six.

 _Look at their faces. They need you now._

Five.

 _You're right. You can do this. You're Emmett Scarlet._

Four.

 _You can do this._

Three.

 _Yes._

Two.

 _You'll destroy them?_

One.

 _Yes._

And I stood.

 **So sorry for the wait, I was camping for a while and I didn't know how to start this chapter. I hope you liked it, please leave reviews! Dragon out!**


	5. Train

**MEANWHILE**

 **Wendy's POV**

"Natsu-san? Are you sure that you don't feel anything fishy about this job request?" I asked hesitantly, holding Charla in my arms as we rode the carriage towards a job recovering a stolen bracelet. "I feel like I have déjà vu or something... Er... Natsu-san?"

"Kill...Me..." The rosette gurgled, his face pale as he shivered in Lucy's lap. She sighed softly, running her hands through her hair.

"Poor Natsu. Only been gone five minutes too..." Happy tutted, sitting beside the blonde on the bench. Gray simply snorted as Erza looked on with sympathy.

"Only six more hours Natsu. You can do it!" the knight assured him.

"But... 80,000 jewls for a bracelet... does that not seem suspicious to you guys?" I protested, trying to make my concerns heard.

"Not really. It's probably just some rich old lady's family heirloom or something." Gray shrugged, brushing me off easily. However from across the seats, Lucy looked mildly concerned.

"I kind of agree with Wendy... Heirloom or not, no one pays that much money to get a bracelet back..." My blonde friend said, hugging the small dog spirit to her large chest. "We should be careful anyway. Knowing us if we feel like there's trouble then there probably is." She said, sweat dropping slightly. It was true. This group in particular seemed to attract danger like moths to a flame. I twisted a strand of my blue hair around my finger, giving a small tug as I thought deeply on it.

"Well... I suppose throwing caution into the wind couldn't hurt..." Erza said thoughtfully. "I admit that we have more than our fair share of danger... Interesting... where are we now?" She asked, looking out the window. It was odd, the trees seemed to be waving in a strong gale but there was no wind. After a few moments, the train slowed and then rolled to a complete stop, the lights fading out.

"Well... last I checked we were passing through Serpentine woods..." Lucy said, gazing out as well. "This is so strange... I feel almost... tired..." She said with heavy eyes. I gazed around at the others.

"This isn't right." I said, pushing myself out of the seat to my feet. "I'm going to check it out."

"We'll come with you, see if we can find anything suspicious about those trees." Erza said, rising and tugging Gray up by the arm with her. "Come on Natsu."

"Ulp..." He gulped, his face still pale. We all stared at him.

"You're STILL sick?!" Gray snorted, giving the pinkette a nudge with the tip of his boot. "If you weren't a dragon slayer I hope realize how helpless you'd be."

"Not... Not my fault... something not... doesn't feel right..." He murmured, slowly rising with beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face. Was I just me, or did he look even more green than usual? He looked like someone put him in a magic mobile being shipped on a boat... Even I was beginning to feel queasy. It was as though we were on a roller coaster that kept spinning and spinning with no end.

"What do you mean 'doesn't feel right'?" Happy asked, trying to hold Natsu a few centimeters off the ground to see if that would help. There was no change in him.

"Dunno.. just... just a feeling... a lot of scents all at once... weird noises..." Natsu panted, resting one hand on his head. Lucy began to look extremely concerned.

"Happy set him down." She commanded. after an 'aye sir' from the exceed she pulled our pink haired friend to lean on her. "What kind of scents?" She asked, beginning to walk along with the rest of us while practically dragging the limp Natsu. Whatever magic this was, it seemed to be affecting us all in one way or another. Natsu and I felt sick, Lucy looked as though she could barely stay awake, Erza kept looking around nervously, every little sound making her jump. Gray seemed jittery as though he could hardly keep still, and Carla seemed to be struggling with exhaustion as well. Even Happy seemed to have something... off. Even though I couldn't quite put my finger on it as he flew above us with his aera magic.

"mm... I duno... yours? His?" He said, gesturing vaguely at our small group. "All of yours... but... it's different... can't expl-!" With that he pulled away from Lucy, dropping to his knees and vomiting violently. I did my best to pat his back in assurance while staying out of the way of the stream.

"Natsu-san? Are you okay?..." I asked softly, unsure of what to do. He offered a weak thumbs up before wiping away the bile with the back of his hand.

"SHIT... I don't think I've ever been this sick before! What the hell is this?!" He groaned, slowly pushing himself back up. Lucy was less willing to offer her help this time.

"This train is eerily quiet..." Carla said from where I held her in my arms. "Just listen." The team paused and looked around. That was when I noticed it. Everywhere we looked, the people were gone. Just vanished!

"I can't even smell them anymore..." I said softly, holding Carla close to me. "It's like they've all just vanished..."

"But look outside!" Erza said in wonder, gazing outside as the train suddenly rolled, throwing us all against one another and into the wall. All of the oxygen seemed to have been sucked from the air as the metal groaned and glass shattered. People began to appear again as blood pooled. We were witnessing a colossal train crash in 3D except that for some reason, we weren't harmed by any of the falling debris... at least.. not at first. After a few moments everything seemed to solidify, be changing from an illusion into reality. a piece of the floor ripped up and flew past my head, cracking against Gray's forehead and knocking him flat out on the floor. The lack of air in my lungs started to make my vision turn red. I clutched at my throat and sank to one knee, holding onto Carla tightly as a metal clad arm wrapped around me. Her armor clanking softly I looked up to see Erza encircling all six of us in her embrace, turning her back to the carnage in order to shield us from whatever was happening out there in a clear gesture.

"I'll protect you from the debris whatever be this strange magic! I don't care which but I won't let my friends be harmed!" She yelled in a panic over all of the noise. Her scarlet hair swirled around her face in a sort of halo, giving her the determined look that I had always admired. Using my last bit of energy before losing consciousness I cast a spell that I had been perfecting.

"Sky dragon iron shield!" I cried with the last of my air. Behind Erza appeared a glowing blue shape, dragon wings folded over one another that deflected anything coming our way, a hurricane of wit=nd that formed the magic whipping it away in another direction. Try as I might however, I couldn't maintain it for long. when a particularly large shard of glass hit the wall, it shattered and fell, and everything faded into black as I clung to the last moments of my life.

 **Hi guys, I'm really sorry for the shitty chapter, but I'm seriously stuck on this one. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter then PLEASE let me know and I'll see what I can do. I swear I'm trying my hardest here but I just started playing rugby every night of the week and I know you don't want to hear excuses but I'm really stressed at the moment! I'm trying to stick to the schedule as best as can and get updating one of me stories every other day. I really am sorry ;-; Please leave your reviews in the comments and the chapters will get better, I just really needed... something. So this is really just something to get me back into the groove of this story. That particular chapter's been like two weeks in the making as I just stare blankly at my laptop praying for something to come to me. Peace out le dudes.**


	6. You're

**Luke's POV**

"Oh... my...God..." I breathed, looking in shock at the figures before me. Despite Emmett's warning, we had returned to the carnage of the train wreck, desperately searching for survivors. There was nothing. We continually brought up nothing, nothing, and more nothing until finally I had stumbled upon them, quiet cries for help. No more than whimper really.

"Hello?..." The broken voice sniffled. It was female, probably a teenager by the sounds of it. "Is someone...? Help us... They're not... I can't hear them..." She wept. Picking up speed, I stepped over someone's severed arm feeling as though I was about to throw up.

"It's okay! I'm coming!" I called, praying that whoever it was could hear me. "It's okay, don't move! But keep talking!" Picking through everything around me, I finally found her in an overturned car. Her leg was crushed under a huge piece of the metal framework, and other debris covered most of her torso. Ripping a key free of my belt, I pointed it upwards and shot golden sparks into the sky to signal the others that I'd found a possible survivor.

"Help us..." She whispered. We'd need Emmett's Giant Armor in order to get that metal off of her, so I cleared the rubble from her chest and shoulders, pulling her into my lap.

"It'll be okay miss. We're wizards. We're here to help." I said softly. For some reason I felt a close connection to this woman. One that almost unnerved me. Her chocolate brown eyes found mine and her grip tightened.

"Natsu..." She said as she clung to me. "Natsu where is he?" After that, she began chanting the name like a mantra. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. My eyes widened slightly in shock. She couldn't be talking about my Natsu could she? No... She said "He" Natsu is a girl. Mine is anyway.

"Can you tell me your name?" I asked gently, trying to keep her talking to keep her from passing out or going into shock. She seemed to have to think of it for a moment before finally answering.

"… Lucy... Lucy..." She mumbled after a few moments, eyes distant. There was a nasty cut on her forehead that could have given her a concussion or something when whatever caused the cut hit her.

"Okay good. Lucy. My name is Luke." I said gently, as though calming a wounded animal. "Lucy are you and... Natsu alone?" I asked her, beginning to pet her hair softly, praying that getting her to talk about her companions wouldn't cause her to panic even more. one of her arms lifted and began to reach out as though looking for someone.

"No... Natsu... Wendy... Erza... Gray... Happy... Charla..." Lucy said, shaking her head. My heart went cold. This was too eerie. What were the chances that she was traveling on the same train as us with a Gray, a Natsu, and a Happy, AND a Charla? This was creepy... and why did I feel so connected to this blonde?! I was officially spooked. But I couldn't leave her here!

"Luke!" I heard, glancing over my shoulder to see my pink haired friend running towards me, dragging Will behind her. "Emmett's on his way. How many did you find?!"

"Just one so far. Her name is Lucy!" I called back. Maybe we wouldn't have to wait for the redhead if Natsu could melt the beam...

"Can you use your fire?" I asked, gesturing to the beam as she knelt beside me. Nodding, the pinkette placed her hands on the metal, heating the pieces on either side of the blonde and melting them away so that only the small bit on her leg was left. I quickly tossed it away and lifted her into my arms. Lucy gave a shriek of pain until Will's green energy surrounded her wounds, slowly sealing the cuts and healing immediate damage. "She said that there were six others with her. Fan out and search." I said in a very Emmett-like tone before running with the thin girl back towards our base camp.

"Why are you helping us?" She asked softly, looking up at me.

"Because that's what Fairytail wizards do." I replied firmly, looking straight ahead. She gasped, gaping up at me as I set her down on a fallen log by the fire.

"But you... you're not... I've never..." She stammered as though at a loss for words as she stared at my face, something seeming to dawn on her as she raised her left hand. "Luke Heartfilia... right?" She whispered as I came to the same conclusion, jaw dropping when I saw the pink guild mark in the same spot as mine.

"Lucy Heartfilia..."

"You're me!" We gasped simultaneously.

 **OMG I'M SO SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! Good news is that I think I've got my muse back for this story and will update again in the next few days, I've just got stuff to do today And I really felt like I had to update since**


	7. Gracie

**Lucy's POV**

"YOU'RE ME!" We gasped simultaneously, eyes widening. This was impossible! He was me! Luke was me! But how... How was this even remotely possible?!"

"But... if you're me then..." Luke said blankly, staring at me. I guess I could sort of see the similarities... He had delicate features for a man, the same deep brown eyes that I saw whenever I looked into the mirror, and golden blonde hair that was cut off at his shoulders. I wore a ribbon in my hair, he wore it like a bandanna tied around his forehead. I wore a blue skirt and white blouse with blue on it. He wore blue jeans with a blue and white tee shirt. Our brown thigh high boots were practically identical if you put them side by side to judge. I was mystified by this guy that was me but not at the same time.

"Trust me... I'm just as... wow. This is crazy..." I sighed, pressing a hand to my head. "Who helped us join the guild?"

"Natsu. There was some creepy chick with a charm spell in Hargeon. He probably saved my life at that point... apparently I would have been a brainwashed make model by now if she hadn't stepped in..." He said, mirroring my gesture so closely it was creepy... I mean this whole mess was creepy but still. As he said the name of the familiar Pinkett, my panic began to reignite.

"Wait... Natsu... Where is he?!" I asked, my eyes widening. "And the others! The train crashed... We were going to find a lost bracelet then we crashed!" I groaned as I climbed quickly to my feet. It was clear that whoever had repaired my leg had only taken care of the damage on the outside. I was still in pain.

"It's okay. My friends are looking for them. They'll find them. Will and Natsu have-"

"Dragonslayer senses..." I said, cutting him off mid-sentence. He gaped for a moment before closing his mouth and nodding. "I know. Will. Wendy... Why do I get the feeling that I'm not the only one with an evil twin here?" I asked with a tight smile. "If you're me, and I'm you, then it stands to reason that my friends and your friends are also mirror images..."

"I was thinking the same thing." He said, staring at me. We both shivered from this eerie feeling. "Okay... This is way too weird... Let's try to make some sense of this while we wait for the others to get back. You were looking for a bracelet, so were we... Our train didn't crash, it was blown up by the dark guild, Leviathan Eye."

"Ours went through a sort of... I don't know. It was this weird netherworld looking place. Everything was shadow-y and warped... Then the whole thing began to tip and rock... Debris was flying everywhere... Erza was trying to protect us, but Wendy used a spell at some point that started to deflect everything..." I said, recalling the incident. "Come to think of it, that nether thing made me think of a shadow plain. I've read about them. Little wormhole pockets that are supposedly created by some magic gone horribly wrong, dragging people to other dimensions and never spitting them back out..."

"Maybe this is what actually happens then. The shadow plain leads you to another world or dimension or whatever..." He said thoughtfully. "So you're the me of another dimension... do you use celestial magic then?"

"Yeah... I have ten golden keys and a few silver ones as well." I said with a small nod, showing him the ring of golden objects. He nodded and showed me his own for comparison. "Then are your spirits.."

"Let's find out." He grinned, pulling a random key off his ring. I did the same for mine. "Open! Gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" Luke's key glowed gold as I did the same.

"Open! Gate of the lion! Leo!" I cried, golden light expanding from my own key as two figures took shape.

"You called master? As always your body is heavenly to look at." A cow looking woman with horns and a septum piercing winked before turning to me.

"Lucy are you in danger?" Leo asked me with concern, putting a hand in the pocket of his suit. Luke's eyes widened as he stared at the lion spirit (honestly I wasn't very shocked that the female Taurus was just as... flirtatious as the male.)

"This... This is Leo?" He asked, jaw dropping as the lion spirit turned to him, eyes widening as well.

"Wait... So this is..." Loke looked just as surprised as Luke when he looked back and forth between us. "So that's what the shift was... about an hour ago there was a tremor in the spirit world." He informed me. "We didn't think anything of it, happens all the time. I guess this time it was actually something."

"I felt it too." Taurus said, looking Loke up and down like he was eye candy (which he liked to think that he was). "We all just kept going about our lives. Oops." She rolled her eyes with a small smile, playing with the large ax in her hands.

 **Wendy's POV**

I pushed part of a broken window off of me, wincing from the cuts and scrapes on my body. I wasn't too badly hurt thankfully as I stood up in the remains of the broken train. The carnage was nauseating to see. The air was flooded with the smell of blood and decay. pulling the neckline of my green dress up over my nose, I began to pick a path to the grass, out of the smoking mess.

"Wendy? Erza?" I could hear a female voice yelling. It wasn't Lucy, but they seemed to be looking for me whoever they were. "Can you hear me? Call back!" The voice called. There was a familiar undertone to the voice as it echoed in the overbearing silence that was countered only by the ringing in my ears.

"I'm here!" I tried to yell, my voice coming out in a cracked whisper. I swallowed thickly, wetting my throat and trying again. "I'm here! I'm over here!" I cried, the other voice going quiet. "I can hear you! Can you hear me?!"

"I can hear you! I'm coming!" From her direction, I heard the woman making her way towards me. The rustling of grass, footsteps, and the occasional clang as she stepped on something metal. She finally appeared and ran over to crouch in front of me. She had raven black hair that went down to her chin, and wore a long coat like the one that Gray-san usually wore. Come to think of it, she even smelled kind of like him... She took my hands in hers and examined them in a motherly fashion. "Are you very hurt?" She asked seriously, checking me over quickly.

"Just... Just some cuts and bruises..." I whispered, staring at her. It was true, I wasn't in that bad of shape given the circumstances.

"That's good... What's your name kiddo?" She asked gently, standing back up to her full height again and looking down at me kindly.

"Er... Wendy ma'am..."

"Wendy. Okay good. My name is Gracie. But everyone calls me Gray." She said. I almost took a step back.

"Gray... Oh my gods... Where's Erza?" I asked quickly. "I have to tell her about this..." I mumbled to myself. "If you're Gray then... where's Lucy?! Where's Natsu?! Where's Erza?!" I asked in a panic.

"Wendy, calm down, it's-" I didn't allow Gray to finish her sentence. She was yelling after me as I sprinted down back through the wreckage looking for my friends. This was crazy! Crazy crazy crazy! These people were out doubles! Genderbent doubles! Where were we?! How did we get here?! And most importantly, HOW DO WE GET HOME?!

 **Okay, next chapter will be longer and better hopefully. Gray is acting maternal because again, she IS a woman after all. I told you guys that Natsu and Gray had female names! You'll find out Natsu's in the next chapter. Anyway, In hopes that you guys still enjoy this story, I will be bringing in my OC later in the story. Some of you will know her if you've read my other stories (the ones that kind of 'star' this OC are earlier writing that I cringe now when I read so please don't judge. Some day I'll take them down and repost them maybe) Anyway, keep leaving reviews! I love your input! Ciao!**


	8. Trust Us

**Wendy's POV**

I couldn't rely on scent to guide me to Gray anymore. I couldn't rely on it for any of them really. If Gray had a double and there were more of them, then they'd all sound the same. It was no use. There was nothing that I could do besides keep searching and calling out for the other members of the team. Useless... I really was entirely useless...

Every now and again, there would be a loud ripping squeal as pieces of metal ground against one another from the shifting weight of all that rubble. There wasn't time to wallow in my distress. If the others were trapped somewhere, then it was only a matter of time before they were either taken out by metal or died of smoke inhalation. My green dress brushed around my legs as my sandaled feet rhythmically thudded against the hard packed earth. I was listening for all I was worth for some sign of life from within the train wreck, praying for a sign that someone would be alright.

"Natsu-san? Gray-san? Erza-san? Lucy-san? Charla? Happy? Somebody?!" I called desperately, cupping my hands around my mouth to amplify the sound.

"Wendy! Oh thank goodness you're alright!" Came a voice from above me, one that I recognized. I sobbed with relief as Charla dove from above to float in front of me on her fluffy white wings. Cupping my face in her soft paws, she quickly looked me over for injuries in a motherly fashion. "You aren't hurt are you?" She demanded, turning my cheeks from side to side. I wordlessly shook my head to say no. "Natsu and Erza are just over the hill. Happy and I returned to look for you, Gray, and Lucy. Are any of them with you?"

"No. But Charla something's wrong! There are these people here; they look like us, smell like us, even sound like us! But they're not us! I'm scared..." I whispered, hugging my arms close. "I just don't understand! They're lie us but..."

"Hush child." She said, gliding around behind me to lift me by the arms and carry me up into the air. "We'd be better of explaining this all as a group once we've found the others. Then you can tell s of your discovery."

"… Okay..." I finally relented with a small nod, letting my friend mother me as I shut my eyes to avoid seeing all the gore from a bird's eye view. I didn't need to see that. I couldn't bear seeing that.

The wind was cool against my skin, its gentle touch making me feel at home. It was a comfort. So much so that I almost forgot about the urgency of our situation. Almost.

…

"So only Lucy is missing now then." Erza counted when Charla set me down in a patch of grass. The rest of us gave a small nod. Just Lucy. In the distance, I could already hear the sound of the Rune Knights for the investigation. I can't say that I was surprised. The mushroom cloud from when the crash happened could probably have been seen for miles.

"Erza! Gray! Natsu!" Lucy was running over the hill towards us with a blonde man, a redhead, a bluenette, Grace, and a pink haired woman behind her. My heart seized in my throat as I clutched Charla tightly to my chest, her soft fur tickling my throat.

"That's them. That's the lookalikes!" I whispered, more to myself than anyone. Both Erza and the other redhead seemed to notice one another at once. Erza stepped in front of both Natsu and Gray who were shrinking away from the male version of Erza who was, if anything, even more intimidating. A large magic circle appeared as Erza's armor changed, wings extending from the form of her blackwing armor. The five people approaching all froze save for Lucy. My blonde friend continued running until she was safely with us.

Silence.

Both of our small groups stared at one another. I couldn't believe it. We were... almost identical except for the length of our hair... What even... Erza and the other redhead were the first to step forwards. Erza-san had that look in her eye as she held her head high and regally.

"That's far enough." She said coldly, leveling her sword at him. "One step closer and I will not be held responsible for your injuries." The man that looked eerily like Erza didn't show any fear as he raised his palms to show that he was unarmed.

"Take it easy. I promise that there's a perfectly logical explanation for all of this. If you'll just listen to Luke then-" He began, talking as he would to a scared animal. Erza didn't give him time to finish before interrupting with questions of her own.

"Who are you? What are you? Answer me now before I lose my patience!" The knight demanded coldly, sticking her sword into his face. As if the day couldn't get any more surprising, Lucy surged forward to put a hand on Erza's shoulder.

"Wait! Wait, Erza you're making a mistake! They aren't a threat!" She protested, giving a squeak and shrinking back when Erza turned her sharp glare on her. "I... I mean..."

"She's right." The redhead in armor said, his voice deep and smooth, soothing. "Listen to Luke- I mean Lucy. She's telling you the truth. We aren't here to hurt you. We just want to understand. Same as you. My name is Emmett. This is Luke, Will, Grace, Joy, Charles **((I have decided to also genderbend the exceeds. It was a mistake not to. Happy = Joy, Charla = Charles)),** and this is Natasha." Emmett pointed to each of his companions in turn as he spoke; the last of which being the pinkette who turned on him furiously.

"WHAT?! Emmett! I told you not to call me that goddamnit! My name is Natsu for godsake! Natasha is such a girly name!" She whined in a way so similar to Natsu that my eyes slid over to him subconsciously. "When we get out of this mess, I will knock. You. Out!" Natasha huffed, crossing her arms.

"Oh knock it off you dingbat." Grace said sarcastically, crossing her arms and flicking her hair out of her face. "That's not the point right now. Look. The point is, we aren't here to cause you guys any harm. Luke and Lucy have a rough idea of what's going on, and if you'll come back to the guild with us, we can ask the master about it. Sound fair?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I glanced back over to Erza for some kind of response, wanting to see what she thought with her sword still resting against the slight bulge of Emmett's Adam's apple which bobbed when he swallowed, and pricked the tip of the sharp blade. Once again there was a tense moment of silence before Erza's magic faded to leave her in her usual armor.

"Erza?" Natsu questioned, seeming surprised that she had let her guard down do quickly as he stepped forwards and raised his own fists until Erza shook her head and pushed them back down to his sides.

"We'll follow you for now Emmett. We're tired and injured, same as you. But betray us and you'll discover the wrath of Fairytail wizards." Erza said coldly, locking eyes with the red headed knight who gave a small nod of understanding.

"We won't harm you. I swear." He said firmly.

"Then lead the way."

 **So short chapter, hoping to get this plot moving along if it seems rushed. Will update other sories in the next few days, as always, leave those reviews!**


	9. Home To Magnolia for now

**Natasha's POV**

Stupid Emmett.

Why do I have to be the one with the girly name? Why can't pinkie over there be Natasha, and I'll be Natsu? Sound good? Great.

Emmett had refused to answer any more of my questions after I'd pestered him for a good twenty minutes about what we were planning to do next with these weird guys that claimed that they were us from some sort of other dimension. I mean come on... Why were we so quick to trust them? I don't like the feeling of these new people here. For one thing, that Lucy girl was standing entirely too close to Luke. So what if they're talking about books and boring stuff? That girl could like... lash out at any time or something! I don't know! I just think that Luke should be a bit more careful! Problem?

Walking down a forest trail that lead back towards Fiore, you wouldn't have believed that there was a train wreck only a few miles away. The green leaves swished softly high above me, making a sort of gentle 'shhhhhhhhhh' sound through the woodland. The occasional twig snapped under my sandals, and only a few streaks of sunlight could find their way down to the forest floor in the gaps of the foliage. All in all... It was peaceful. The smell of the wind was that of water, but also earth like there was some kind of river or stream nearby. On any other day, this is the sort of spot that Joy and I would come to nap or fish. Unfortunately, it wasn't most days.

"… Luke, Lucy, have you two thought of anything of use?" Emmett asked, turning to look back at the blondes from where he stood beside what's her face. Ezra? Eeza? Yzma?... Whatever. His voice was tense and serious as always, but there was something else to his tone as well; something that wasn't usually there. Fear maybe?... Pfft, that's ridiculous. Emmett didn't get scared.

"Nothing." Lucy answered for the both of them, shaking her head and letting her blonde pigtails bounce from side to side. "We compared everything that we can remember having read about for things like this but..." She trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck. I couldn't help but notice that Luke's cheek were turning pink as well.

"But...?" Will repeated, his tone urging them to continue.

"But most of what we've read is fiction, so it's not reliable." Luke finished, his cheeks red like a tomato... or a lobster... or a really delicious hot pepper. Yeah... I could totally go for one of those right now. After a few moments, he continued in order to fill in more details. "I wouldn't say that we've got 'nothing' per-se, it's just that what we have may or may not be the truth because it's all from fictional novels that we've read."

"Well, that's more than we had at least." Gray commented, shrugging his shoulders. Goddamnit... He even talks like Grace. Now I want to punch both of their stupid faces into the ground. Maybe it was just a general rule that people with a name that starts with G-R-A are automatically annoying? That logic works, right? I flicked a strand of pink hair from my eye and sighed softly. Things were just so much less complicated this morning... now my brain hurt.

"When are we going to get there? We've been walking for like two hours!" I whined, hearing a male voice coupling mine. Glancing to my right, I noticed that the Natsu imposter had spoken at the exact same time that I had! That poser! The both of us simultaneously bashed our foreheads together, glaring at one another as our fists caught fire.

"Hey! Quit copying me, you pink haired dragonslayer wannabe!" I growled, wrapping my hand in his scarf threateningly. He did the same to me, but his hand almost felt gentle around the fabric, like he didn't want to damage the scaly white scarf that was almost identical to his. Unfortunately for him, although I appreciated the gesture, I wasn't so inclined to be kind.

"If anyone's copying, it's you, you stupid stripper!" He snapped at me, only digging his own grave even deeper.

"I AM NOT A STRIPPER!" I roared, flames bursting from my mouth even thought I didn't really mean to let it happen. It just kinda... did.

"I'm used to yelling at Gray!" He yelled back, mirroring my burst of flames with his own. It kind of hurt with our foreheads pressed together like this, but whoever backed down first would lose. That's what Ignité **((Igneel))** had always taught me, anyway. Dragons were pretty damn smart, but determining who was the alpha was all about your strength of will. I remember my mom saying something about how 'She who looks down, surrenders her crown'. I guess with dragons, dropping your eyes is a sign of submission. Meh...whatever.

"Am I watching Natsu-san fight with herself?" I could hear Will ask somewhere off to the side. I didn't dare to look away from the idiot in front of me, but I could hear the voice of Luke respond with a soft sigh.

"It was bound to happen eventually. Lucy, come help me." No no no no! I could hear his boots tromping against the ground as he grabbed my arm and dragged me backwards a few steps. Lucy did the same, but since Natsu was taller than her, she had to grab him by the ear.

"Ow ow ow! Come on, Lucy let go! I need those!" Natsu protested as I struggled against Luke's tight arms, trying to get back over there and teach that son of a bleep a lesson!

"Natsu, control yourself!" Luke said firmly, lifting me up off the ground as I kicked and threw a miniature spaz attack. It was only after several minutes of calming words, and the promise of food that I finally calmed down, grumbling to myself and glaring at boy-me.

"I hate you." I said childishly, pouting where I walked beside Emmett. Apparently it was to keep me from 'misbehaving'. The other me had to walk with the Emmett of their group though, so I guess that makes us even... for now.

"We're here." Grace announced, brushing aside a few low-hanging blanches to show that we were now on the edge of Magnolia city. Wait... When the flip did we even enter the East Forest from wherever we were? What?

"Wow... It looks just like home..." The little blue-haired girl said. I glanced over at her, and I couldn't help but to crack a little bit of a smile. I gotta say... Even if she was a girl, she was one heck of a lot like Will. I wonder what Juliet **((Romeo))** will think of her. Speaking of...

"Joy, why don't you fly on ahead and explain to granny and the others about what's going on? Don't get me wrong, it would be HILARIOUS to see their faces when we walk in with these guys, but we don't want the old bat to have a heart attack." I snickered softly. Everyone turned to stare at me. "… what?" I asked, blinking from all the eyes on me.

"That was... a really smart idea, Natsu." Emmett said, breaking the silence and causing me to scowl.

"Hey! I have good ideas!" I protested, glancing around at the others for someone, anyone to support my opinion. Oddly enough, all eyes were averted.

"Actually, I've always thought you were kinda stupid." Joy giggled as she took off and soared away towards the guild before I could jump up and catch her.

"Hey! Joy!" I yelled after her before huffing and crossing my arms. To my left, I could hear Luke laughing softly to himself. Emmet of course remained as stoic as ever as he simply shook his head and began to trudge forwards.

"Enough playing around. We're going to go speak to an expert." The redhead said flatly, brushing past me. His eyes even sharper than usual. I couldn't help but wonder what exactly he saw in that train wreck...

 **Okay, so I feel horrible for leaving this for so long. Here's a new chapter to attempt to make amends! A little? Yes? No? Anyway. Leave any reviews or even possible suggestions in the comments below! Ciao internet!**


End file.
